


I Promise-A Kabby Prompt(For Chloe)

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angsty Marcus, F/M, For Chloe, Mentions of the things that went down in MW, Sorry it took so long to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kabby prompt I was given, set straight after MW (and flashbacks of MW) from Marcus's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise-A Kabby Prompt(For Chloe)

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to do this like 2 months ago, and I am sorry you had to wait. I am really good at procrastinating and getting distracted. I am so so sorry. Anyway, I was given this prompt where it's Marcus's POV after (and during) MW.

Marcus tried to hide another hiss that came out of his mouth, as the cold and the hours of walking he'd done, increased the pain on his already bad leg. He had lost track of the amount of times he'd nearly fallen over, these past few hours, and the amount of times he had to push away any helping hands. He couldn't stop now, as much as he wanted to.

They had been walking for almost eight hours. Making their way back to Camp Jaha. He looked back at the remaining of the 47 delinquents-no, kids, that had finally made it out of Mount Weather alive. Shaken and injured, but alive. They were all holding blankets around them, keeping warm as much as they could, while walking on tiredly, but not really focused, just letting their feet take them to their destination. 

He had watched as the night turned into dawn, as he walked on, and he would of admired it, if he wasn't so focused on the important things right now. 

He looked near the back to see how Clarke was, not surprised to see her walking similar to the remaining of the 47 kids, but like she was carrying more weight on her shoulders. Which, he supposed, she was. She was carrying the deaths of hundreds of people in Mount Weather with her. Her eyes were tired and full of grief, not seeing anything in front of her. She was replaying it all in her head. He knew it. He did the same with the people of the culling, when he was alone with his thoughts.

He noticed Bellamy beside her, who's focus was on the younger Griffin, looking at her with worry. 

Marcus caught Lincoln's eye, who was stood next to Octavia, both walking, looking alert and ready, just in case... Marcus gave Lincoln a small smile and nodded, and Lincoln did the same. Lincoln had joined them as soon as they had walked out of the Mountain, telling them that it was over, and Cage was dead.

"Marcus." A quiet mention of his name made him turn his head back around, to look at the small figure that was currently lying on the stretcher that he was walking at the side of. 

"Abby, he whispered, looking into the brown eyes that were looking at him tiredly, with concern. 

"Are you ok?," Abby asked, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I will be, when we get everyone back to camp" he told her gently, looking at her softly. 

"How is your leg," she asked him, eyeing his bad leg,laying her hand on top of his, lightly. "Not too bad," he said, hoping his answer will keep her from worrying. It didn't.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you swearing under your breath earlier, and you nearly fell over a few times," she said, raising her eyebrow weakly at him, trying to give him a 'Don't even try to lie to me', look. 

"I-I thought you were asleep," he muttered, looking down at his boots, because he was caught. 

"No. I was awake, just resting my eyes," she said, quietly. 

"Abby, your hands are freezing!" 

Marcus could feel her skin on top of his, much too colder than his own. Abby just gave a little shrug, like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Marcus held her hand, and lay it on his own, bringing his other hand on top, and started rubbing her hand, between his. He leaned down and started blowing on her hand, still rubbing it gently. 

"Marcus what are you-," she started, grateful he wouldn't see her blush, as he continued to breathe on her hand, focusing on warming it up. 

"I'm trying to keep your hands warm," he said. 

Marcus took her hand out of his, and gestured for Abby to put her other hand in his. She did. He did the same with the other, until he thought her hand was warm enough and let go of it. 

As he looked up back to her face, he saw a small warm smile on her face, her eyes almost sparkling a little. He couldn't help but smile back a little, but that stopped when he noticed her injuries on her face, making him growl, as he remembered why she had those injuries. 

He saw Abby's smile disappear, her face changing into a look of concern and worry. 

"Marcus?," she asked, her voice cracking once again. 

His gaze then went onto the blanket that was covering her legs. Marcus winced, as he thought about one of Abby's legs that the Mountain Men had drilled into, that was all bloody under the blanket, too painful to walk on, and the procedure that had caused that, had also caused her pain. Before he knew it, his mind was back to Mount Weather.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Marcus watched helplessly as four of the Mountain Men dragged Abby away from him, and forced her onto the table that Raven Reyes had been lying on a few seconds ago. He could feel the panic starting in him, his heart beating fast inside his chest. He pulled onto his cuffs hard, knowing it was hopeless._

_He looked at Cage, hoping he could try and change his mind. "No one has to die for bone marrow," he blurted out desperately, looking from Cage to Abby. "We can donate it," he whispered, hoping Cage would think about it. The Mountain Men were tying Abby's arms,legs and even her neck up, to stop her from getting off the table. Marcus felt rage and desperation in one, as they tied her up, and she looked so helpless and scared, while he stood far apart from her, chained up, unable to get to her. Cage seemed to ignore him, looking back at Abby on the table. "_

_HEY, WE CAN DONATE IT," Marcus screamed._

_Cage, who was still facing the table, didn't turn round. "That'll never happen," he said._

_"I can. I can make it happen with her help," Marcus carried on, all his words being truthful. He and Abby could help them. They could give bone marrow willingly. Not like this._

_"We can all survive," he said, hoping Cage would think about this._

_"We can't," Cage said, quietly, still not looking away from Abby on the table._

_With those last words, Marcus watched as the mountain men ripped Abby's jeans, and drilled into her skin, to start getting the bone marrow._

_The scream that came from Abby as they drilled into her, causing her pain, killed Marcus. Her screams filled his ears, echoing around the room, and he stood there, feeling the tears fill his eyes, and the sobs that escaped his throat. She was going to die. He couldn't watch her die. Not her._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

"Marcus?," Abby's voice calling out his name, brought him back, and he tried to get his focus back, tried to remember that Abby was with him. Alive.

"Sorry, uh. Never mind. How's your leg?," he asked her, trying to change the subject. 

Abby looked at him for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"It hurts," she said. 

Marcus looked at her sadly. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking into her eyes. 

"Marcus...you didn't do anything wrong," she said, softly. 

"I didn't do anything at all," he muttered. 

"You were chained to a wall, there was nothing you could do. I heard you trying to stop it though, and you tried so hard. You was giving him better options, and he didn't take them," she told him.

 

 _But they hurt you,_ he thought. _I won't let that happen to you again, Abby. I promise you that. No ones going to hurt you like that again._

 

A few minutes later, and Camp Jaha was in front of them. The Ark in all it's glory, waiting for them. 

"We're home, Abby," Marcus said, giving her a smile.

He watched Abby sit up a little, her eyes closing a little, at the bright sun, as she looked at their camp, waiting for them. The guards opened the gates for them, and as they entered them, Marcus reached out to hold Abby's hand in his, gently rubbing the top of her knucking with his thumb. Her eyes were on him, giving him a look with a different meaning. This look he wasn't sure he'd seen before. He could only get lost in her eyes, as they walked into camp, his focus only on her.

She squeezed his hand back, and released a breath she'd been holding, looking around at the gathering crowd, and Jackson, who were making their way towards them. 

Marcus stayed with her when the guards place the stretcher on the ground. He even stayed with her when she was placed into medical. He even slept by her side, even when he had been given strict orders to go and get some sleep himself.

There was no separating Marcus Kane from Abby Griffin. 

 

 


End file.
